The Date
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: The sequel to my first story Pajamas. The date. Okikagu One shot


_Author's Note:_

_So anyways, this is the sequel to my story, Pajamas. _

_Sorry, I'm still noob at this so forgive my lack of fluff or some grammar errors. _

_Additonal Notes~_

_Osashiburi=Long time no see_

_At the Yorozuya~_

"Gin-chan! I'm leaving aru~!" Kagura grabbed her parasol and a paper bag containing the item the sadist had lent her the night before then dashed outside wearing her usual quipao.

"Tch, teenagers." The Gin said as he went back to reading his jump

_3:15pm at the Dango Shop~_

Okita was already standing there waiting for his date dressed in his usual hakama. He then looked to his side and saw a petite figure running towards him that looked very familiar. She stopped in front of him grinned and gave him back his jacket.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Our first date and you're already late. I should punish you for this" he smirked at her."

"Urusai!" she pouted "You were the one who asked me out!"

"Don't make me regret it China. Anyway, where do you want to go now?" Okita asked.

"How about we go to get ramen?"

"Hmmm.. Okay, I know this great place where you can get awesome ramen. I usually go there when I'm slacking of—errrmm—patrolling ."

"Okay, your treat" she stuck her tongue at him.

"_Aishh.. I might be broke by the end of the day" he thought_

As they walked towards the Ramen Shop they bumped into someone.

"Hiashi-kun?!" Kagura stared at him wide eyed

"Kagura-chan? Osashiburi!" he blushed a little and smiled at her failing to notice her companion.

"_Who the heck is this guy?" _Okita though pretending to be nonchalant but on the inside he was actually burning with jealousy.

They continued to chat in the middle of the street.

"So Hiashi-kun, How are you? Getting better?" Kagura smiled and asked him.

"Yes! I'm doing fine! Hiashi answered.

" _Tch, when did she get all friendly and googly-eyed with other guys"_ Okita scoffed as he thought of how they were ignoring him.

Okita coughed making the other two look at him.

"Oh by the way, this is Sadist." Kagura said as she pointed to Okita.

"Stupid China." He turned towards Hiashi and said. "It's Okita Sougo" he reached out his hand at Hiashi and sent him a scary look.

This frightened Hiashi flinched but he didn't show it much of course.

"Eheheheh.. I guess I better get going." Hiashi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you join us?" Kagura smiled at him.

Okita gaped and glared at the boy.

"It's okay Kagura-chan. I'm actually really busy." he tried to politely turn her down

"Nonsense! Let's go!" She dragged both Okita and Hiashi to the ramen shop.

They went inside the Ikumatsu's Ramen Shop and saw that there were no other customers besides them. Kagura walked over to the stools in the middle. Hiashi followed closely behind Kagura, afraid of the sandy-haired boy. As he was about to sit beside her, he stopped as he felt the deadly aura behind him. He quickly scrambled away three seats away from them. Okita grabbed the stool beside Kagura and sat there leaving the sitting arrangement being Kagura, Okita, empty chair, empty chair, Hiashi.

"Yare yare, if it isn't Kagura-chan. What will you be having?" Ikumatsu, the shop owner, said.

"Ikumatsu-nee-chan! I want miso ramen!" Kagura beamed

"I want pork ramen." Okita said

"I'll have seafood ramen, onegaishimasu" Hiashi said.

A few minutes later their orders arrived. Kagura immediately chomped all her food.

"China, you eat like a pig. No one is gonna want to marry you if you eat like that. You're gonna get fat like Prince Baka or Hammy." Okita said but was actually thinking of how cute she was wolfing down her food. He grabbed a tissue and started to wipe her face roughly.

"_Maybe I should feed her a lot more. Kukukuku, no one would want to marry her if she's all fat"_ Okita though smirking all to himself.

"Treat girls more gently you stupid sadist!" Kagura grabbed the tissue from him and started to wipe it on her face herself.

"Eto… Okita-san, Kagura-chan, I think I need to go now. I'm not feeling so good." Hiashi lied "Ikumatsu-san, Can I take this out?" he pointed to the unfinished ramen he hardly touched.

"Okay then." Ikumatsu replied.

She went to pack up his ramen. Seconds later came back and gave it to Hiashi who bowed and handed her a few bills to pay for his ramen.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Kagura-chan! See you again next time." He said and waved at Kagura. He bowed at Okita who was giving him a creepy smile that said _finally-the-third-wheel-is-leaving-hurry-up-so-i-w on't-have-to-kill-you._

They finished their food or in Kagura's case her 8th bowl. Okita paid for their food and they walked out of the shop thanking Ikumatsu.

"So, what do you want to do now China?"

Kagura shrugged and beamed as she saw the ice cream vendor. She ran towards the said vendor. Okita sighed and followed her.

"_I really am going to be broke, but at least it's worth it."_

"Oi Sadist! Treat me ice cream!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kiss me first." He said with his deadpanned look.

Kagura gaped at him and headbutted him but with Okita's reflexes he was able to dodge it.

"Sheeesh, Can't take a joke China?" he said laughing a little.

Kagura looked away and blushed. Surprised that the Sadist actually looked kinda handsome when he laughed like that but she shook the thought of it immediately thinking it was out of character.

"_Baka.." _she thought

Okita walked towards the vendor. "Two please." He looked at Kagura and said "Oi China, hurry up and pick a flavor before I change my mind."

Kagura beamed and looked at the flavors. She pointed at the chocolate one while Okita got Vanilla. Okita handed a few bills to the vendor.

"Wow, after eight bowls of ramen you still have room for ice cream. I'm impressed. Is your stomach a blackhole?"

"Shut up!" Kagura stuck her tongue at him again.

"Keep sticking out your tongue like that and I might have to bite it off"

"As if you can"

"Try me"

Suddenly some kids came running towards them. They bumped into Kagura which caused her to fall and her ice cream to fly to her face.

"KONOYARO" Kagura screamed at the kids who continued to run away from them

She stood up and walked to a nearby bench trying to fix up her face but before she could wipe the ice cream off of her face she was quickly pinned down to the bench by none other than her sadist rival. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Tsk tsk. Don't waste the ice cream China. Let me eat it for you."

Before she could even say anything the sadist had already forcefully locked his lips with hers. He bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. He quickly used the opportunity to dart his tongue inside her mouth. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling. He backed away in need for air. The trail of saliva still connecting their tongues

"China.. I like you." He said with his deadpanned expression

Before Kagura could even say anything he swept down to kiss her again, this time more forceful and more demanding. Kagura gave up. She circled her hands on Okita's neck and pulled him closer. She has always liked the Sadist but she didn't give much thought about it because she thought it would be impossible for him to like her back but today proved her wrong.

Okita stopped kissing her and then he stared to lick her check down to her neck and collarbone. He gave a light bite which cause Kagura to moan.

"Ahh.." She said in a cute voice. "What was that for you stupid Sadi—"

"Ewwwwww! What are they doing?" they were interrupted by the same kids who knocked Kagura down.

They both snapped their heads towards them.

"Oi Sadist, get off! There are children!" Kagura whispered.

Okita just ignored her and tried to kiss her again. She pushed him off.

"What's the big idea? Kids are staring."

"Let them watch. Don't you think it's more arousing that way?" he smirked

Kagura gaped at him and punched him then screamed "YOU STUPID SADIST!"

Okita thought and sighed. _"Why did I fall in love with such a violent girl?"_

But nevertheless they both went home with a huge smile on their face, both looking forward to the new relationship they formed

_OWARI_


End file.
